


Czarno-biały Świat I Brązowe Oczy

by mivky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Short One Shot, more or less, sad af
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky





	Czarno-biały Świat I Brązowe Oczy

Cały dzień przeleżał w łóżku. Wokół niego walały się ołówki, brązowe kredki o różnych odcieniach i węgle, brudzące śnieżnobiałą pościel. Oparty o chłodną ścianę znów malował tę twarz. Śniła mu się już parę razy. Właściwie, śniła mu się codziennie już od dłuższego czasu.

Po wypadku w dzieciństwie nie dostrzegał już kolorów. Cały świat był szary i smutny. Czarno-biały i straszny. Jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała przy nim szczęście były oczy tego chłopaka. Tylko w nich widział barwę. Ciepłą i wyraźną.

Gdy skończył ostatnie cieniowanie lewej strony twarzy, zrzucił z siebie dresowe spodenki, sięgające kolan i wciągnął jeansy. Włożył swoją najlepszą koszulę, ciemne trampki, spojrzał na swoje lustrzane odbicie, nie do końca wiedząc, co ma zamiar zrobić. I wyszedł.

Szare drzewa, szare niebo, szare groby.

Uklęknął przy jednym z nich z napisem Scott McCall 1995-2016 R.I.P.. Ułożył czerwoną różę i swój kolejny rysunek na nagrobku, obok reszty.

\- Cześć, Scott. Wiesz, dziś mijają dwa miesiące, odkąd cię z nami nie ma. Wszystkim cię brakuje. Twojego poczucia humoru, śmiechu, głosu. Mi też ciebie brakuje. Okropnie za tobą tęsknię. Przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać. Mam tak wiele rzeczy do powiedzienia. - Szybko przetarł spływającą łzę. - Nie będę już płakał. Wiem, że nigdy nie chciałeś, by ktoś za tobą płakał. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, pamiętasz? Siedzieliśmy wtedy w nocy na dachu stodoły. Mówiliśmy o śmierci. Popatrzyłeś na mnie poważnie, a ja odniosłem wrażenie, jakbyś przeczuwał swoją śmierć. "Nie płacz, gdy umrę", powiedziałeś. "Przecież wiesz, że nie mógł bym was zostawić bez porządnej opieki", żartowałeś. Wtedy się z tego śmialiśmy. Ale ty kłamałeś. Scott, dlaczego mnie skłamałeś? Dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie następnego dnia? Dostałeś ataku, a ja nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobie, gdy ciebie zabraknie. W szpitalu, kiedy lekarz powiedział, że odszedłeś, moje serce jakby na chwilę przestało bić. Nie mogłem wtedy płakać. Nie byłem w stanie. Umierając zabrałeś cząstkę mnie. Ale nie będę cię winić, że nic nie powiedziałeś mi o swojej chorobie. Wybaczam ci to. Pamiętasz, gdy we dwójkę byliśmy na tym nieplanowanym ognisku? Nie zdążyliśmy na pociąg i musieliśmy spać w lesie, bo nie mieliśmy pieniędzy - zaśmiał się melancholijnie. - Leżeliśmy na trawie, oglądając gwiazdy, świecące spomiędzy gałęzi drzew. Byliśmy niesamowicie pijani. Co chwilę powtarzałem, że przynajmniej jutro zapomnę o tej okropnej nocy, bo tyle wypiłem. Ale ty sprawiłeś, że nie była okropna. Spytałeś, czy napewno zapomnę, a ja przytaknąłem. Naprawdę tak myślałem. Przytuliłeś się do mnie i powiedziałeś, że od zawsze ci na mnie zależało, a ja mogłem to zobaczyć w twoich oczach. Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, ale twoje oczy były jedyną rzeczą na świecie, która nie straciła dla mnie koloru. Nie wiem, dlaczego później przez jakiś czas mnie unikałeś. Przez chwilę myślałem, że złamiesz mi serce. Że wyśmiejesz mnie za moje uczucia do ciebie. Ale ty nie mogłeś tego zrobić. Wiedziałeś o tym. Dlatego w końcu mnie pocałowałeś. I poszliśmy na dach tej stodoły. Kocham cię, Scott. Od zawsze cię kochałem.

* * *

Gdy wrócił do domu, nie mógł już tamować łez. Płakał do snu, w którym znów widział tę twarz. Przez chwilę była zamazana i nie mógł jej rozpoznać. Dopóki nie zobaczył tego koloru. Tych oczu, spoglądających na niego ciepło.

\- Też cię kocham, Isaac.

Ten głos, mówiący te słowa był niewiarygodny, niesamowity, cudowny. Był spełnieniem marzeń blondyna. Dlatego już się nie obudził. Zasnął na zawsze, a wszystko nabrało kolorów. Znów mógł je dostrzec.

Wybrał wieczny, kolorowy sen u boku swojej miłości od szarej, żywej samotności.


End file.
